InuYasha, SesshouMaru Style!
by Kash Dragon Queen
Summary: Ok...here it goes... replace Inu with Sess, Kag with ?, and replace the well with a hotspring... What do you get? A really bad headache and a really weird timecountry portallinkthingy. Oh, and its SessOC
1. A Very Wet Encounter

**Disclaimer: ** OK, I know what y'al are thinking… what the hell is the titles suppose to mean! Well, if you just read the damn story, then you'd understand! By the way, I don't own Sesshou-Maru-Sama, but I do own any other characters that I may throw in there, though not enough yet to confuse you!

Normal type (not reminiscing or flashback like others do) 

'_Thoughts' _

"Speaking" 

_Action in the quotes will be marked like this (Ex " sigh well…")_

_ (Scene change; and/ or time change hint: hint)_

"_Mother, may I be excused?" a soft voice pleaded, her eyes shining with joy at the time._

"_Of course dear. You going to take a bath?" the older woman asked, her eyes shining as well._

"_Yes, I love baths, they are just so soothing!" the young girl relied, jumping up from her seat and sprinting up the stairs. She didn't make a sound as she bounded in to her room and out, heading towards the bathroom._

'_Finally, my time to escape!' she thought, and opened the door to the bathroom to prepare for it._

"_Milord, the springs are clean and ready," a small toad youkai said, bowing to his lord who in turn stood from the remainder of his evening meal. _

_The lord set forth towards the springs, his long hair swaying from side to side as he walked._

_As he slid open the shoji, a gust of steam hit him the face, and he slowly began to relax._

'_Ah, the one time I find that I can let my guard down,' he thought, 'even if only for a short while.'_

_He quickly shed his clothing and sunk into the warm waters. However, his relaxation would soon end._

_As the young woman watched, the bath quickly became full and she turned the small knob to stop the flow from coming. Nearly ripping the cloths from her body, she eased herself into the hot water and instantly relaxed._

_As she became accustomed to the temperature, she leaned forward and ducked her head under the water._

_He was relaxed now, fully accustomed to the heat of the springs, and decided to wet his hair. So, he stood, and dove into the water._

_Coming back up, he sat to the side to relax again, but not for very long._

_As she dunked herself, a light began to shine and surround her body, pulling her under. She began to panic at this, but more so when she saw what looked to be…_

_The Lord lay with is back against the rocks, feeling the warmth bleed into his skin, just as the water around him began to shift._

"_What in the hells?" he exclaimed, his mask slipping for a second to show surprise upon his face. _

_The woman looked up and saw the one thing she never would have thought._

'_Oh my god, is that a guy!' was all she could think of before she kicked her feet instinctively and swam towards the surface._

_He looked on as what looked to be a woman swam up and broke the surface while sputtering._

_She looked around frantically and he could tell she was in a bit of a fright. He grabbed her arm roughly and drug her over to the edge of a large rock and allowed her to take a good breath. _

_She instantly grabbed on and sputtered some more, trying to catch her breath as best she could._

_As the lord looked at her, he noticed that the only parts of her showing were her arms and legs. Her exceedingly long tresses of hair covered the rest. It covered her up almost completely, and hid her face from him as well. (It's about as long as how you would Inu's Mother)_

_She finally seemed to catch her breath, and moved to turn around and rest her back against the rock. He watched as she pulled some of the hair from her face, allowing him view of it. Her face was pale with a light pink to her cheeks, her eyes looked tired but with a hidden energy. Her hair was a pale blue/ green color that made her eyes stand out. They were most definitely her dominant feature, being completely black with a thin red ring around the black pupils. _

_His eyes then slid down to her blood red lips, black on the lines around them, and further down, now noticing that her hair just barely covered her breast that were submerged in the water. He could also see that she was quite thin, even compared to himself._

_He quickly slid his eyes back to her face and noticed that a particular strand of hair was bothering her, and she couldn't seem to remove it. Before she could pluck it from her face, she felt a warm hand remove it for her._

_It stunned her, and she whipped her head around to see whom it was that had eluded her attention. _

_Her eyes fell on the man that she barely recognized as the one who pulled her to safety at the edge of warm water that she now stood in. They sat there, just looking at each other, and that's when she noticed…_

_The next he knew, a mini tidal wave came at him, and soaked his already wet hair. _

_Once he had removed hair from his own face, he looked back at the woman who had splashed him, and noticed that she had just realized what state she had introduced herself in. He also took in the fact that she had submerged herself to just below her nose and was shyly looking up at him; while covering herself as best she could. _

_He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for ruining her only chance of a modest first impression. However, he also couldn't help but inwardly smirk as a blush crept upon her face, getting a little darker with each passing moment._

_As he continued to stare at her, her thoughts wondered. _

'_Oh… my…God! What am I doing here! Who is this guy!…My god… I'm in _hot _water… I'm with a guy… And I'm completely nude! …OMG…can this day get _any _weirder? … Wait! Don't say that … or else it will happen…' but it was too late. She had just jinxed herself, and there was no way to get the cat back in the bag._

_Just as she had feared, her worst nightmare was only continuing. She couldn't help but keep staring at him, until realization hit her upside the head. He had just stood up, allowing her a full view of everything!_

_She averted her eyes as quickly as possible, her face so red that it reminded him of a tomato. When she turned from him, he in turn stepped out of the springs and walked over to a small shelf, grabbing a clean undergarment and put it on. He also put on a black hakama, then turned back to the woman in his company. He noticed that her head was still downcast. He growled. _

_Her head shot up and she turned to look at him, her face paling at the sound of his growl. She was about to shy away again, when she noticed that he was holding something. She grinned sheepishly when she recognized it as a yukata. The woman stood from the water and stepped out as well when he held it out to her. As she walked towards him, covering herself as best she could, he seemed to lighten a bit, almost glad that she wasn't as afraid of him as she was before. _

_When she only a foot away from him, she raised her black eyes in appreciation as she reached for it. However, he held it out of her reach and leaned towards her, his mouth next to her ear. _

_His breath tickled her skin, and made her belly pool with heat, as her eyes glazed, then widen at his words. _

"_You will only receive this if you partake in my home; otherwise… you're on your own…" _

_So, What do y'al think? I have a good idea as to where this will go, but if you'd like to give me some input, I'll thankfully take your ideas into this weird mind of mine. Anywho, I'll wait till y'al give me at least five reviews, no matter if there's only one person sending them or more, and then I'll put another chappie up! JA! _


	2. Another Taiyoukai

**Disclaimer:** Hello all! As you can see, my dirty little mind has been wondering lately, and this is the result! Other than that short message, I really don't have anything to say. Except this… If any of you would like an actual picture of the woman, I promise that I will draw it soon and post it on my DeviantArt account, ASAP! Now, to continue with my soon to be masterpiece!

_It had been only a few hours, and she was already going insane. That strange man had given her the yukata, but only after she promised to stay here, wherever _here_ was. It was rather comfy, made of what felt a little like silk, though not quite. It was a pretty blue with little red and yellow ribbons all over it. As soon as he finished dressing, he immediately took her to a small room to what seemed to be the far end of a very large castle. It was a nice little place to just sit and think, unless you had to stay in it for god knows how many hours upon hours with nothing to do! And that was where she now sat, bored out of her mind, and simply_

Staring out the window,

Watching this world pass me by,

Sometimes I thin k there's nothing to live for

I almost break down and cry

As the lyrics passed through her head, the words began to come from her and she softly sang it out, allowing her mind to wonder from her current situation. 

Sometimes I think I'm crazy

I'm crazy oh so crazy

Why am I here?

Am I just wastin' my time?

And then I see my baby

So lately I'm not crazy

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Oh, no!

_As she continued to sing, the man that told her to stay in the room came in, and simply listened, intrigued as to how she seemed to sing so well, and how the words seemed to stir something deep inside of him._

Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders

Everyone's leaning on me

Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over

And then she comes back to me—hee---e!

My baby girl

Keeps getting' older

I watch her grow up with pride

People make jokes

Cause they don't understand me

They just don't see my real side

I act like shit don't phase me

Inside it drives me crazy

My insecurities could eat me alive!

But then I see my baby

So lately I'm not crazy

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes!

Oh, no!

Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders

Everyone's leaning on me

Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over

And then she comes back to me—hee---e!

Man if I could sing I'd keep singin' this song to my daughter

If I could hits the notes I'd blow something as long as my father

To show her how I feel about her

How proud I am that I gotta, god I'm a daddy,

I so glad that her momma didn't unown

Now you'd probably get this picture from my public persona

That I'm a pistol wippin' drug addict

Who bags on his momma

But I just wanna take this time out to be perfectly honest

Cause there's a lotta shit that I keep bottled

And it hurts deep inside of my soul

And just know that I grow colder the older I grow

This boulder on shoulder gets heavier and harder to hold

And this load is like the weight of the world

And I think my neck is breakin'

Should I just give up or try to live up to these expectations?

Now look,

I love my daughter more than life in itself

But I gotta wife that's determined to make my life a livin' hell

But I handle it well givin' the circumstances I'm dealt

So many chances, man, it's too bad, I coulda had someone else

But the years that I've wasted it's nothin' to the tears that I've tasted

So here's what I'm facin' three felonies, six years of probation

I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman,

_He couldn't take anymore of her song of deep thinking and dark thoughts. He cleared his throat, to get her attention, but she hadn't heard him._

But fuck it it's over there's no reason to cry no more

I've got my baby, baby, the only lady I adore, Halie

So sayonara, try tomara, nice ta know ya,

My baby's traveled back the arms of the rightful owner

But suddenly it seems like my shoulders blades have just shifted

Its like the greatest gift can get,

The weight has been lifted

And now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders

Everyone's leaning on me

Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier

Nothing can take her from me----

_She ceased her song when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to the man right in front of her, an unreadable look in his eyes. As she continued to stare, he quickly shifted his expression back to its usual place, making her shift her own to the floor. _

_They stayed there for a few more moments, then the man turned his back to her and began walking away, leaving the door open. She only looked up when she couldn't sense him in the room anymore. When she saw the vacancy of the open door, she took that his silent demand to follow him. _

_As she walked through its entrance, she saw him standing there staring at her, again making her avert her gaze. She heard him once again turn and she followed about five feet behind him. He led her through many hallways, reminding her of when he led her to the previous room. She began to wonder if he was just going to keep doing this until she died of boredom, but that thought went out the window when he opened a door to a room like none she had ever seen before._

_It was absolutely beautiful, with many earthen tones covering the entire room, from floor to ceiling. There was a beautiful, cherry wood, raised futon centered against the back wall with dark maroon silk sheets and deep emerald green pillows. A small table was on the right side of the room, also cherry wood, with small bottles placed upon it. She immediately thought of them as make-up bottles, like the ones she used at home. On the left side of the room was armoire, again made of sherry wood, with carvings of cranes, dragons, and cherry blossoms. The bed and small table also had similar carving upon them as well. Her eyes were then drawn to the floor, which had a large rug upon it that reminded her of the grass outside. It also felt like grass, which intrigued her. Then there were the walls, which were painted to look like the forest itself. Trees and other foliage covered it completely. Lastly, the ceiling had a very interesting design upon it. _

_At the top right corner, a sun was painted like it was just rising, it continued through the sky until it touched the middle, where it merged with a crescent moon, and the moon took the rest of the journey across the ceiling to the bottom left corner. _

_All in all, it was an absolutely beautiful room, meant for one who loved the earth, 'and just my style!' she thought. _

_However, her thoughts were interrupted when she again felt that hand upon her shoulder. But this time, she felt a shock go through her, like a warning. She diverted her gaze from the room before her to the man she had left at the door's entrance. _

"_This will be your room. I will send a servant to assist you in preparation for dinner," He told her, his hand still on her shoulder. It was unnerving her greatly, for she still felt the slight pulse of the shock coursing through her. Turning towards him, she made sure that his hand fell from her, which helped to calm her. _

"_I thank you for giving me such a beautiful room. But may I ask you why you are being so kind towards me?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't give anymore silent treatment. _

_He looked at her as if she were had suddenly become nothing but a stain upon his pure white clothing. 'Could she not possibly make sense, or ask a more intelligent question?'_

"_Do not test me girl, it is not wise…"_

_He had hoped that would stir some fear in her, and teach her to shut her mouth, but it had the complete opposite effect. Instead of becoming fearful, the smell of irritation entered her scent and also a hint of anger. What surprised him most though, was the fact that not single one of these emotions showed upon her face, only in her scent…_

"_Well, I wish to know the reason, and would appreciate it if you'd answer my question," …and in her voice. _

"_You are strong, but that alone will not keep you alive, now---"_

"_Alive? You actually think you could kill me? If you do, then you'd better get some mental help, cause there's something loose up there," she told him, tapping his forehead with a long finger, and then crossing her arms while jutting out one of her hips; the stance of a challenge._

_He on the other hand, was completely appalled by her strange behavior. Never had a woman ever acted so disrespectful towards him before. Now he had another reason to keep her alive, even if only for short while. First off, she could sing, second, her odd behavior. Maybe he could use this girl for a little amusement in his castle, for he hadn't had anyone like this around it for a few hundred years. He could use her to keep Jaken occupied and out of his hair too…the possibilities were becoming endless in his mind, and so he decided to let her live. _

"_Very well, if you so sorely insist upon an answer, then you shall receive one. You will be staying here because you're obviously a taiyoukai, and taiyoukai must be treated with the utmost respect."_

_Now that _completely_ blew over her head. A taiyoukai? Weren't those just people from old fairy tales that her brother used to tell her before bed? _

"_A taiyoukai?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Why would you think I'm a taiyoukai?"_

"_Your marking clearly state that you are a descendent of the old southern kingdom. Or are you just a mix breed?"_

"_No, I am a descendent of the old southern kingdom. But I am certainly no Taiyoukai." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because the lands I was to rule over were taken away over 700 years ago. I may be the last pure blood of my people, but I have nothing to rule over. I am a leader with no people to lead."_

**So? What do y'al think? I made sure this one was at least a little longer words wise than the first chapter, since I know y'al hate those shorty chaps. Anywho, R&R please, and I'll post ASAP! JA!**


	3. Her Voice, Her Song

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty then, I have decided to simply post the chapters. I know that there are people reading this story; they're just too damn lazy to send one tiny, little, innocent, goddamned review! Yes, I am angry with this, but I only direct this towards those whom it applies to! Anyone else, I love y'al! Anywho, remember to R&R this time, because it truly makes me want to post more chaps and post them more often! Now, on wit da story!

_He still couldn't get this female off his mind, no matter what he tried. She had occupied his mind for the last day and a half, and it started to grate on his nerves. _

'_How could she not possibly have the southern lands? It was only about, 70 years ago that the kingdom had gone through its drought and fell. The royalty had to of gone somewhere else to wait it out and then return,' he thought, this being the hundredth time he'd pondered that exact question. But there were other thing that got to him as well. _

_For example, she had refused help from the maid with her kimono and her make-up. When he had seen her, she looked like a goddess. That bothered him, that she was able to do that on her own. _

_Another thing was her kimono. She had somehow pinned it in a way that made it a little revealing, but with good taste, not like a whore. _

_Then, during dinner, she had refused the sake, and also any food that was brought her way. He knew that she was a taiyoukai and therefore would only eat certain foods, but she wouldn't touch any of the food he had brought for her. She had become quite the bother. And when he questioned her, she told him that she preferred her food fresh, and that only she could get it. When he demanded her to eat something, she simply got up and left the room. _

_After that, she had refused to leave her room, not allowing anyone in, and nothing to come out of it either. One poor servant hadn't been aware of her mood, and he saw as the servant had literally been thrown from the top story window where her room was. He had looked up to see her for a split second. Her eyes were what had caught his attention, for the red rings around her pupils had become larger, making her eyes somewhat like his own when his own blood would boil. _

_Now he sat in his study, mulling over these things, with unfinished paper work in front of him. He had fallen behind for the first time since the rise of Naraku. After Naraku's defeat, he had become quite profitable, and had gained much more land. But now he was behind, and because of a female no less. _

_After a few minutes, he was convinced that he was not get his work done right now, and went up to his bedchambers for the night. _

_As he entered, he heard a sound, one that reminded him of the day before. Was that woman singing again? _

_Without another thought, he went straight to the balcony and looked over to the woman, who too stood on her balcony, leaning upon the railing. Her song filled his ears, and the words he began to ponder as she sang them._

This time, this place

Misused, Mistakes Too long, too late 

Who was I to make you wait?

_He could hear another sound along with her voice, and looked to see her holding a strange looking object that was long with what looked like strings on it, which the sound was coming from while she moved her fingers across them. _

Just one chance

Just one breathe

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

You know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never gostop breathing if I don't see you anymore 

_As she continued to sing, she sat down, and placed the strange instrument in her lap. His widened when he noticed that she took a side-glance at him, and then continued on as if she hadn't. _

On my knees I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never gostop breathing if I don't see you anymore 

_She closed her eyes as she sang her next lines, her head lowered, and her face became distorted as put her heart into the song._

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know,

_She looked over at him this time and held his gaze, her black eyes boring into him. He couldn't avert his stare, and simply listened to her song, as it began to run through his head, knowing the words before she even sang them. _

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving

Hold onto me and

Never let me go

_As her song ended, he was able to look away, and did so thankfully. Her eyes were still looking at him, he could feel it, and he went inside to avoid her stare. He lay down on his bed, for some reason he had become very tired all of a sudden. He lay there and listened as she began to sing again, lulling him to sleep as her song became one with his dreams, and he slept, living the very words she sang._

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing amen, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, I'm Alive…

I hope y'al liked it and I'll update ASAP! JA!


	4. Her aura, and a Song to Make Me Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty then, same thing as always, I don't own any IY people, except the ones I myself made! If you'd like to use them, then ask me first. I don't make you pay to use them; I just want credit for their creation, that's all! Anywho, on with the story!

_It had been a week now, and she still hadn't come out of her room. He would have thought that she died, if she hadn't been singing every night, making him sleep. It also worried him that she may be using magic, like when she had stared at him and he hadn't been able to look away… Or maybe she really had left the castle unnoticed, for that's what the servants had taken as truth. _

_It all just made his head hurt! Her presence had been eating at him little by little ever since she had suddenly appeared in his spring…_

'_That's it!' he thought and decided to settle the matter once and for all! He was going to go up there, no matter her mood or how her eyes got to him, or how much her voice tore at his mental state, he was going to get her out of that room and get answers from her whether she liked it or not! He didn't care if it seemed indecent, for she was the one truly being indecent! _

_It took him only a second to get there, and he immediately understood why the servants refused to go near her chambers. He could feel her aura nearly seeping out from underneath the door. When he felt something wrapping about his leg and begin to travel up it, he looked down to see that her aura was literally gripping him and pulling him in towards its source. There was only one being he knew of that possessed such a powerful and _visible_ aura. _

_Without a second thought, he opened the door and was nearly blown over by the thick mist of her aura that almost nearly soaked through him like a wave. He felt suffocated and his clothes felt weighted down as if he were beneath a waterfall. And like the aura that had been seeping beneath the door, the aura in the room gripped onto him instantly and began trying to consume him. But unlike any other aura he had dealt with, none could compare to the shear force of this woman's aura, as it wrapped about him and kept him stock-still. He looked up best he could, through his drooping eyelids, as he felt the air in his lungs slowly leaving him. He could see her looking into her mirror, concentrating on it with all her consciousness, not giving him a single bit of mind. _

_He was held there, completely helpless for the first time in his life, while she simply stood in front of that mirror. _

_Finally, after what felt to him like forever, when his consciousness was slipping away from him almost completely, she turned towards him and smiled. Her eyes lit up with her smile and she walked towards him, and cupped his chin to tilt his head up and level with her own face. _

"_Now, now, I can't have you sleeping within my mist, or else you might die," she told him in a singsong voice, while he tried his best to focus on her, but he was failing miserably. _

"_Well, seeing as you can't seem to handle it, I'll just put you somewhere where you can," and with that said, she allowed her mist to place him in her arms and she began to carry him down many hallways, and finally to his chamber doors. He simply lay there, not able to move and slipping further and further out of consciousness._

"_Just a bit longer, you can hang in there can't you?" she asked him, trying to spark a little something from him, if only to keep him awake. Only once before had something happened quite like this, and she hadn't liked the results one bit, and neither did the receiver. _

_Walking over to the bed, she gently placed him upon it and immediately departed from the room. She only said one thing to him._

"_Don't worry, you'll better when you awaken…"_

_As the sun's rays filtered through the window, a body stirred on the bed just beyond it, trying in vane to block it out. Finally, the attempts stopped and he sat up, his long hair spilling over his shoulders and into his lap. He felt groggy beyond belief, and a splitting headache immediately gripped him. With a very audible moan, he lay back down, trying to sooth his head, but to no affect. _

_A servant heard her master moan, and went in to check upon him. When she saw a look of pain upon his face, she rushed off to get the healer whom soon returned with her. _

_The man simply lay there, not quite understanding what was happening, but knowing full well that it was annoying the hell out of him. With a swipe of his claws and another moan of pain caused by the action, he managed to get them at least a few feet away from him. _

"_My Lord, please, allow me to know what is the matter?" the old healer asked, her brown eyes filled with hurt from his sudden reaction._

"_My---"_

_"He just has a bad headache, though nothing you can do about it," said a woman as she stepped into the room. As the man in the bed looked up, he realized something. The black-eyed woman had finally come out of her room! He almost smirked, but even that small action made him let out a moan of pain. The black-eyed woman quickly rushed over to him and, seeing a good bit of sweat upon his brow, sent the already complaining and bickering servants out of the room, telling them that she knew what was wrong and could fix it. With that accomplished, she sat on the edge of the bed, and began her inspection._

_The man gave a good bit of protest, but felt too miserable to fight too much. She had him overpowered by her quick and stealthy movements within a minute or two, and had finished shortly thereafter. _

_"No need to worry, you'll just need to sleep it off and you'll feel better," she said, her voice once again singsong. _

_"But why do I… feel like this?" he asked, while his head protested slightly. _

_"My, my, my…you must truly not be feeling yourself if you're speaking as such! Here, I'll get you some medicine," the black-eyed woman said, and reached into her sleeve, pulling out a small pouch. She stuck her finger into the hole and opened it, then poured a small amount of powder into her hand, and then closed the bag using the two strings on either side of it. With the powder in hand, she picked up his cup that sat on the small table next to his bed and poured it in, swirling it to mix it in. _

_"Alright, now just drink this," she said, and helped him sit up a little, lifting the cup to his lips. He immediately reeled back, his body thoroughly protesting the sudden movement, as soon as the scent passed by his nose. His face contorted into one of disgust and his nose wrinkled up, showing his distaste for the smell that still lingered in the air. _

_"What in the seven hells is that most disgusting scent?" he demanded, trying in vain to move his face out of reach of the bad smell that only seemed to fuel his headache._

_"This would happen to medicine, which will help you fell better sooner then if you just slept it off," the black-eyed woman told him, causing him to give her a very annoyed, but understanding glare._

_Turning his head back to the cup in front of him, he allowed her to assist him in drinking its contents, even though it tasted just as bad as it smelled. _

_As soon as he finished the last drop, he lay back down and was willed by the woman sitting beside him to take a couple deep breaths. Within a minute or two he noticed that his headache was nearly gone and that he felt much better. As he looked to the side, he noticed that the woman was still there, however her attention was focused on the mirror across from her. As he looked in it, he again saw the same look of pure detachment on her face as he had seen before. She eyes weren't focused and she looked to be in a complete daze. This gave him a moment to have a good look at her. _

_She was wearing a burgundy colored kimono with a rare flower he had only seen once upon it. If he remembered correctly, it was called a rose. _

_These were black with silver around their edges. Her kimono was once again pinned in that odd way, showing some of her breasts and the bottom pinned up so that it was shorter and had soft folds on the front. Her feet were bare. Her hair was in a hair tail, with a slightly large lock of hair that partially covered the right side of her face. Her eyes were once again predominantly black with the little red ring around the pupil. She a little bit of a brown eye shadow on and her lips were as red as ever. Again, he could not think of her as anything but a goddess. _

_After a few minutes she looked back at him, feeling the intensity of his stare, which he still held firm. She gave a slight blush, almost the same shade as her lips, which made his eyes move to said lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before she turned her head away from him. _

_"Do you feel any better?"_

_Her voice effectively pulled him out of his thoughts and shoved him back into the proper state of reality. He blinked and shifted his eyes back to hers._

_"Yes, much better. I thank you," he said, his voice quiet. _

_"I'm glad… well, you should get some rest, and by the time you wake up dinner should have been prepared," she told him with a blush still tinting her cheeks. His eyes sparkled a bit, happy with himself for making the female before him nervous. _

_When he nodded his head, she stood up to leave, only to have something grab her wrist. She looked down to see a hand wrapped around it, red stripes adorning it. _

_"Might you sing?" he asked, his voice demanding, but also hinted with question. She nodded her head, her blush deepening as she sat down again. _

_"Alright then, let's see… I think now know a good one._

_As she began to sing, his brow immediately furrowed at the strange words, and from their meaning._

_Prisons gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_I reach for you_

_And I'm terrified of these four walls_

_Cause iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please calling_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling_

_He looked at her through drooping eyes as she sang the strange words, oddly touching his soul that was unnerving._

_Show me what its like_

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if its worth saving me_

_His brows eased back after these words and began to feel more at ease than uncomfortable, although he still concentrated on her words._

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Come please, I calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling _

_Show me what its like_

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if its worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling_

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And all I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling_

_As he heard what sounded like the climax of her song, he felt sleep slowly pulling him into its embrace, a warm feeling wrapping around him._

_Show me what its like_

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if its worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling_

_Show me what its like_

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if its worth saving me_

_As her song finished, she looked at the man on the bed she sat upon, who was now in light slumber. She smiled and went to get up, when she felt a tug on her kimono. She looked down to see that his hand was holding it in sleep, his talons slightly piercing it. With her soft smile still gracing her ruby lips, she sat back down and waited for him to let go. When he didn't, she decided with yawn that it was no use. _

_Shifting him into a better position, she placed his head in her lap and leaned against the wall behind his bed, she slowly ran her fingers through his long tresses, and began to sing._

_Playground school bell rings_

_Again_

_Rain clouds come to play_

_Again_

_Has no one told she's not breathing? _

_Hello_

_I am your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to _

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't _

_Believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake_

_From this dream _

_Don't try to fix I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_As she uttered the last words, she fell into a light sleep, her hands clasped together with her draped around his neck._


	5. A Dream?

**Disclaimer:** well, I see someone likes my story! Thank you white alchemist! I greatly appreciate your reviews, small and big! It makes me feel like someone is actually reading my stories! And, if I wrote your name wrong, please tell me so that I can get it right!

_As he lay there, feeling a warmth he hadn't in a long time, he had a sudden recollection to a time when he was but a pup. He felt like this once, when his mother used to hold him, before her death. It felt nearly the same now as it did then, except something was different. The warmth was smaller, yet warmer then his memories. It was smaller, yet completely surrounding him. It confused him, as he slept, and left an uneasiness on his mind. _

_Pulling out of unconsciousness, he listened closely to the noise that had pulled him out of it. It sounded like a knock, a very fast and repetitive rapping on his door that was quickly becoming an unwanted racket to him!_

_Without another thought, he growled deep in his throat, load enough for whoever was knocking to hear. It took only a second before the knocking stopped and a feeble voice to respond, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you dinner is waiting." _

" _sigh Very well," he said, and went to close his eyes when realization hit him. What his lay upon did not feel like his pillow…_

"_Who dare's to…" he started, but quickly lost his words. The black-eyed woman was sitting behind him in a light slumber, her face smiling slightly. His immediate thoughts to this pertained 'How long had he been here?' 'How long had _she_ been here?' 'How did she get there?' '_Why!_' _

_As he continued to stare, she came out of her slumber and opened her eyes. He was stuck still from the sight of her eyes, and she quickly turned her head away in realization. When she did, he was able to move and quickly grabbed her chin, roughly jerking her head back towards his. As he looked at her eyes again, he noticed they were the same as they were the first time he had seen them, the black and red ring. Nothing was different. _

_With that he let go of her chin and lowered his head in slight embarrassment. _

_She could only stare at him, not quite understanding why he had grabbed her._

"_Odd, isn't it?" she heard him say, his voice spacey. _

"_What do y--"_

"_Don't you feel powerful, able to bring these actions of mine about?" he asked her, his head still lowered as a smirk graced his lips. _

_She shied back away from him, not liking his current train of thought and his words. He couldn't help himself now, she smelled of fear and nervousness, the smell of prey. Not only that, but he hadn't eaten in over a month. His eyes began to gain their red coloring, as a deep growl vibrated through his chest, scaring even himself at its intensity. Again, she shied from him, the wrong move._

_Within the blink of an eye, he had her pinned to the ground beside the bed, his fangs bared, eyes crimson, and his mouth moving towards her neck. The black-eyed woman was now terrified, and reason was quickly seeping away, as her mind tried in vain to process a way to get away from the predator. _

_As his fangs brushed her neck, her mind stilled, and everything became blank in her mind except for one thing, 'korosu kare o ni'…_

_Before his mind could process the motion, he was hurtled backwards into the wall, and just as quickly pinned to it by his neck. The amber of his eyes came back slightly, and he looked at his captor, who had raised her claws in the position to attack. His eyes widened as the claws upon her hand began to lengthen, extending towards his face, like long, thin needles protruding through her skin. Not just that, but he could hear her deep, throaty growl and could see that she'd bared her fangs as well. Then his eyes moved upwards, and all went black. _

_Again, he felt that familiar yet unwanted warmth again. Again… why again? Had he felt this before? Or was it just a dream? Had he imagined all of it? Or did it really happen?_

_As he gathered his thoughts, he rose from his uncomfortable position and raised a hand to his forehead, noticing that his head felt hot and was covered in sweat. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room and noticed that, everything seemed… normal. All was in its place, nothing dirty, perfectly clean and orderly, just the way he kept it. _

_Sliding his body to edge of the bed, he turned and stood up, taking notice that he hadn't changed his attire in over a day, and it wasn't smelling too great anymore. With that in mind, and the prospect of a bath, he quickly went to the door, nearly scaring the servant right outside it to death, and headed straight to the springs. _

_Upon entering, he stripped and sank into the water in record time, immediately, relaxing. As he sat in the steaming waters and soaked, his mind began to ponder the 'dream' from his sleep. _

_It struck him as odd, since it felt like there was something missing. He could remember waking up and then feeling his beast become conscious. Then it was black and he couldn't see while this endless amount of pain washed over him; then he woke. But what was missing? And why had his vision failed him?_

' _ sigh I shouldn't be pondering this as much as I have, I will simply let it go so that it will not bother my mind,' and with that decided, he leant against a rock and drifted into sleep once more. _

_Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes had been settled upon him ever since he had awoken. They were filled with a deep and unending sadness and a longing to be free of their empty shell. But unlike the eyes, which longed to go to the man they lay upon, the body was rigid and unmoving, having an almost love for the emptiness that it had held within it for so long. The owner of such eyes, whom hid within the shadows, could only voice one plea from those hurting eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" _

_Phew, finally! I had a hard time with that chapter! But I hope you liked it! Again, I will require reviews before I even attempt to write again! I need encouragement! … (Inner Spirit: ignore her, she hasn't seen her friends for a few days… she's bored…) shut up! They're just busy, that's all! … ( looks around ) Wah! _

_R&R……………………JA!………… _


	6. An Unexpected Change

**Disclaimer:** Hello again! Okay, I won't keep you long, but I'd like to say this one thing first… I'm sorry if it may be confusing right now, with all the he's and she's, but I promise, the name of the black-eyed woman will be revealed soon! I promise! Believe me, I'd love to give it out, because honestly, I'm getting confused myself! Anyway, I'll probably give it out within the next three chapters, and then it will get a little crazy, although I'm sure just yet… Anywho, on with the story!

_His mind was fuzzy as he awoke from his slumber, but quickly cleared when he realized that he still lay within the confines of his hot spring. As he sat up, he looked around, quickly taking notice that his back felt strange. Reaching a hand back, he felt that his back was a little raw, probably from being against the rock for too long. _

_Standing up, he walked out of the spring, grabbing a fresh hakama. However, he couldn't seem to find his haori or even his undershirt. His irritation grew when he had looked everywhere, and didn't find it. _

'_Someone will be receiving a decent punishment for this mistake,' he thought, and went towards the small closet in the back of the room. When he opened it, he let out a growl, again not seeing a single haori. But it stopped as he felt hands on his arms; lifting them and feeling something slip onto his skin. When he felt it on his back and both arms, he turned around and saw a head duck at as they tied the sash. When they had finished with the sash, they moved around behind him, not allowing their face to be seen, and set about leading him out of the springs and into the hallway with their hands upon his back. _

_When he reached his room, they led him towards a chair and made him sit down. He made no move to protest, for he was in a daze still from their hands upon him. No one had touched him for over seven hundred years, at least, not a woman. He could tell that much, from their style of dress. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something move through his hair. She was brushing his hair, something he had reserved for only himself to do. But again, he made no protest, for he wished to feel her touch again. It felt oddly familiar, and he wished to find out why. _

_After only a few minutes, he felt that she had gotten about halfway down the length of his hair, and that's when it hit him. He heard the sound of song coming from her, and his questions cleared, forming a single description in his mind. The black-eyed woman! _

_He jerked his head about, saw as she faltered, and quieted, sitting back into an almost crouch. Although it was difficult with the tightly wrapped kimono she wore. He simply stared at her, not understanding her sudden change in character. Before she acted as if she were the Lord herself. But now she acted like any other servant would, with her head downcast, and not speaking a word. _

_What was this sudden change in behavior? _

_As he continued to stare at her, he noticed something. She no longer wore her kimono in the odd fashion she had before. It was more formal, nothing revealing about it, and he noticed that she almost looked like a geisha. Almost, if her previous fashion of dress hadn't slipped into his mind at that moment. It was just one of those things that he couldn't remove from his mind. It stuck there, right at the edge of his conscious left to brood and fester into thoughts that he'd rather be ignoring at this moment then viewing. _

_Shaking the impure thoughts from his mind, he again focused on the woman behind him, and noticed that she had moved. She now kneeled behind him, showing that crouching for a female was considered improper. _

_Turning in his chair, he stood up and stepped right in front of her, standing completely still. He could smell her nervousness rise, but it quickly disappeared as she lowered her head until it rested on his bare feet, which she then proceeded to kiss. _

_This completely shocked him, for it was thought to be degrading to do such a thing. However, he was proven wrong when she rose to her feet although she still kept her face lowered from his sight. _

_He could hold back his questions no longer, and decided to present them._

"_Why?" that was the only way he could think of to ask her. This was the only word, the simplest, yet the most complex in answers it could receive. _

"…" _silence, that was his answer. His anger rose, and he smelt her fear intensify. Then it struck him; he hadn't given her permission to speak. She had been following the ways of those of the lower class, and to speak to one of higher class, you had to be given permission. With that in mind he gave a heavy sigh, and looked at her._

"_You may speak."_

_He could see her visibly calm and then tense at his words. Her scent also still permeated fear. _

"_I beg of your sincerest forgiveness milord," she said, and lowered her head into an even deeper bow. He too became tense from her comment, not understanding._

"_Why do you beg of my forgiveness when you clearly have done nothing wrong?" _

"…"

' _ sigh , I grow weary of this,' he thought._

"_Speak." _

"_I have acted rudely to milord, and thus I should be punished accordingly."_

_This completely baffled him. What in the world had she done wrong that she'd go this far as an apology? Also, he was getting rather tired of not seeing her face. Her voice gave him no key as to her emotions, only her eyes could. _

"_Raise your eyes, there is no need for you to be showing formalities, no one else is within the confines of this room," he told her. However, his words had the opposite effect then he had hoped for. _

_Instead of raising her head, she dropped to her knees once more and bowed so low that her forehead rested upon the ground. That was all it took to overflow his anger. With a low, deep growl, he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to her feet, making her gasp and loose her footing. His natural reactions played out before he could conflict with them, and he caught her round the waist, while her hands landed on his chest. (Typical? I think not!) _

_However, she kept her eyes away from his view, knowing full well why her had forced her up, although she hadn't expected him to so soon. (See, no eye-to-eye, haha!) Everything was silent for a while, until she heard him growl once more. _

_She could not help but gasp again, but in fear rather then surprise. It was filled with anger like before, but with a comforting, apologetic sort of… Wait, was he…? _

_Her head shot up, and for first time since they had met again in the hot spring, she looked him in the eyes, and searched. He too searched, although he had more difficulty, for her eyes looked different somehow. He wasn't sure at first, and then it hit him. They were no longer black with a red ring round the pupil, but were instead a deep emerald color, with a bit of gray and little yellow streaks all through them, leading to the pupil, which was the only reminder of their previous black coloring. But how? How had her eyes changed so drastically? And in such a short period of time? Or had his own eyes been playing tricks on him? Had he simply imagined it? Had her eyes actually looked like this after all, and never been black at all? His thoughts swam, confusing him to no end. _

_With a shake of his head, he truly looked at her and began to notice other changes. Not only were her eyes different, but her hair was as well, it actually wasn't blue/green, but a deep burgundy color. Her face was no longer so pale, but was very much tanned, to a nice light bronze color, accenting her high cheekbones. A little further investigation showed him that her dominant feature had changed as well, from her eyes to her ears. Her ears were no longer human like, but into an almost transparent, leather like wing. It had three main bones that extended from the same point at the base of her ear, and extended outward in different directions, like a fan, and were connected with the transparent like leather between them. They were spread out and still. _

_After a few more moments, she noticed her proximity to him and backed away, which he allowed. That's when he noticed it. Her eyes had told him nothing, but her ears were now making themselves known. They were pinned back and pointing slightly downward, in acknowledgement that she was a bit nervous. It amused him, and he let out a small chuckle._

_He began to laugh when he saw her head whip around and she glared at him, while her ears spread out and fluttered around madly, and then pinned themselves against the sides of her head. (Ok, if you don't understand, just imagine something like a hummingbird's wings, or you could picture a wave like motion. Basically, they move in an up and down wave like motion when she is angry, if you want me to explain further, then review me and I'll do my best to explain it further) He couldn't help himself; he had never seen anything quite as amusing as she. Not even the little feuds between Inu-Yasha and his little Miko mate could compare to this woman before him. He soon let out a very hearty laugh as her ears once again fluttered madly on either side of her head and continued to without relenting. _

'_Amazing how much one little inconspicuous part of one's body can be such a gateway to one's emotions,' he thought, and then calmed his laughter. She was currently looking to the side in a rather disgruntled manner. She obviously did not find him laughing at her predicament very funny. _

_Calming his very grin, the Lord straightened his now ruffled clothing and looked at her, although he still found it hard to not laugh again, for her ears were fluttering slightly. _

"_You know it is rude to laugh at others," he heard her mumble, and frowned at her words. Had he truly upset her that much? _

_Giving a rather heavy sigh, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her frayed nerves. However, he surprised to see her ears pin themselves again her head while her eyes remained the same. And then he noticed it, the soft but very deadly sounding warning growl coming from her chest. He was able to hear it more clearly when she inhaled and made a rather nasty sounding growl, and snapped her fangs together to emphasize it. _

_Backing away, he looked at her with concern, not understanding why she had suddenly just switched from slightly angry, to royally pissed off. Although she hadn't actually attacked him yet, he could tell quite well from her body language that she greatly wished to. As she made another of her deep growls, he narrowed his eyes as he noticed that she didn't seem to notice him anymore. She was breathing deeply now, her head downcast, and something else was happening. Her hair was slowly gaining its original blue/ green color, and then quickly changing back to burgundy. It was going back and forth, back and forth, until it was changing rapidly. Then he noticed that her ears were changing back and forth as well. It was faint, but he could also see a slight bit of her aura, as it changed back and forth as well, from burgundy to black and back. _

_However, just as quickly as it had come, the changes in her appearance stopped and she shot her head up and she looked at him with deep emerald eyes. She looked into his eyes, and, when she saw the little shock that had slipped into them, she turned her head down in a shameful manner, not wanting to know what he thought of her now. _

_His eyes turned from slight shock to concern as she turned away from him, and he walked over to her, once again placing his hand upon her shoulder. She stiffened slightly and he removed it, thinking it not best that she change again._

"_Are… Are you alright now?" He asked, his voice calm, but holding no ice to it. Her shoulders sank a bit at his words, and she lowered her head even more._

"_Yes…" she said, her voce barely above a whisper. His eyes narrowed more in concern at her rather dejected sounding voice. Then an idea struck him._

"_Come," he said, "there is food downstairs. It should help a bit to calm you." With that he walked to the door of his room and opened it, then turned to her. She only stood there, not noticing since she hadn't looked up yet. He gave a sigh and walked over to her, stood to her side and lifted her chin up to show her the open door. She immediately took notice and blushed, seeing him smiling at her from the corner of her eye. Her ears fluttered in annoyance and brushed against his arm. He jerked his arm back and looked at it as a slim line of blood started to form. _

_The woman beside him gasped and grabbed hold of his arm, looking at the wound. She then looked him in the eye, silently telling him she was sorry. Then she surprised him more than her change had. _

_When she turned her eyes back to his arm, she lowered her face to it, and he felt her tongue run along the wound. It felt like she was running the softest of fabrics across it. _

_When she lifted her head, she smiled at him and walked out the door, going towards the dining hall. He snapped out his shocked state and looked at his arm. It was completely healed, and even looked healthier then the rest of his skin did. _

_When he touched it, he felt that it was as soft as her tongue had felt. _

"_Amazing…" Was all he could say, and he walked out of his room towards the ding hall as well, the smile still upon his lips._

SO? Do you like her new attitude? I hope so. If you don't understand what the heck is up with her, then I'll tell you. In exchange, I still won't be giving out names just yet! To say the least, she has a duel personality. Kind of like those schizophrenic people. You know, when they're the happiest person on earth one moment, trying to make the world perfect and happy? Then they suddenly try to kill everyone they come across? She's like that, well only a little… Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had to get adjusted to school again. I started back on Aug. 11, and I haven't had even the slightest break yet! Anywho, enough of my bickering, R&R y'al! Oh, and I need just 2 reveiws this time! JA!


	7. Questions and Answers?

_Although he had gotten the woman down to dinner, she still refused to eat anything put in front of her. However, this time, he did not push her. In his mind, if she didn't want to eat, then she didn't have to. It was her empty belly, not his. And since he did not push her, she did not leave, allowing him some time to observe her more. This time in public._

_At first she seemed to just be sitting there on her cushion, staring a hole in the wall opposite her. But on further investigation, she was staring into a mirror. Why? Why was she always staring into a mirror? It confused him to no end. And it was grating on the other demons' nerves as well. So the Lord decided to put an end to her one-person staring contest._

"_Woman, tell me, where do you come from?" _

_The other nobles jumped slightly at being broken from their silence and turned toward the woman. She continued to stare at the mirror for a few more seconds, and then turned towards the Lord, a small smile on her ruby lips. _

"_I come from a place very different from here," she replied, a touch of authority at the tip of her tongue. The Lord gave a small smile at this and decided he'd like to know more. _

"_Tell me, what is your name?" _

_The woman looked at him with wide eyes, now realizing that neither she nor the man beside her had properly introduced themselves. With a small bow of her head she told him. _

"_Where I come from I am called Kashananara, Kidei de Mikos. In your language, my name would be Kinmotsu-Jemu," she said, and raised her eyes to meet his. He in turn understood that he himself had not said his name._

"_I am Lord Sesshou-Maru of the Western Lands, and all that lies within it. Now tell me, what province do you rule over?" _

_The woman remained quiet for a moment, not quite understanding what he meant. However, their conversation from when they had first met came to mind and she smiled at him. _

"_I am sorry, I had forgotten to translate. I rule over Miko Hitar, the Land of Dragons," she said, causing many eyebrows to raise in question._

"_I have never heard of this, Miko Hitar. Tell me, where is it?"_

"_You have never heard of it? Hmmmm… Well, maybe you would know of it by a different name, for there are many names it is referred by. Have you ever read of the books of a land called Greece?"_

"_I believe I have."_

"_Then have you ever read of books by a mortal man named Plato?"_

"_Yes, I have. I will have say, his writings are rather interesting for a mortal's."_

"_Yes, I'd agree as well. Now then, since you know of his writings, does the name Atlantis, sound familiar?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice._

_Sesshou-Maru's eyes filled with excitement at this interesting bit of information. _

"_Yes, yes I have. Is this, Miko Hitar, also known as Atlantis?" _

"_Hai, it is. However, the mortals are wrong in saying that Miko Hitar and Atlantis are one in the same. Atlantis is actually only one of Miko Hitar's many islands."_

"_Many Islands?"_

"_Hai, very many," she said, quite proud of actually raising interest in her homeland. "Miko Hitar consists of seven small islands, five middle islands, and the mainland, which contains the capitol. Atlantis was only one of its smaller islands."_

_Sesshou-Maru was even more intrigued now. So Atlantis was only a smaller island? And there were more islands that were part of an obviously larger kingdom? Perhaps it was even larger then the West? He was exceedingly curious now. _

"_So, tell me, is this Miko Hitar, relatively speaking, greater, lesser or equal to that of the West?" Sesshou-Maru asked, a small smirk forming on his face._

"_In comparison to Miko Hitar, the West is but an insect. The entire Island of Japan, encompassing the North, East, South, and West, is only a small creature waiting to be slaughtered compared to the sheer power that Miko Hitar holds in but one of its mighty fists," she told him, leaning back against the wall, with her arms crossed in the manner of a challenge. However, her smile lowered into a slight frown of concern when she saw and felt him smirk at her words. It wasn't comfortable to be around him anymore. _

_She quickly rose to her feet and looked at the top of his head, her eyes boring into his skull._

"_I wish to excused," she said, her voice collective of her emotions, not allowing any to show._

_The lord looked up at her, and as he did, her ears began to flutter madly on either side of her head. He smirked at this, and only smirked more as he watched her futile attempts at trying to calm the madness in her ears._

"_Hai, you may leave," he said and turned back to his forgotten meal. _

_Kinmotsu-Jemu quickly left through the door behind her and stormed up the many stairs to her room. When she got to her door, she threw it open and slammed it shut, making the hinges shutter. She fell face first into the soft sheets of her bed and closed her eyes. But her eyes quickly opened when she caught the slightest whiff of the Lord on them. This confused her, for he hadn't been in this room the entire time she had been here. _

_But then why did the sheets smell like him? _

_Getting up, she walked over the small table on the other side of her room and sat in front of it. She then picked up the cloth on the side of it and dipped it into the water within the bowl that sat in the middle of the table. She then proceeded to wash the makeup off of her face. When she was finished, she went out to the balcony, and picked up the instrument that she had made from a piece of wood from off of the tree that was just outside her window on the adjacent corner of the room. She sat down and put it in her lap, and began running her fingers down the many strings, making a rhythm of sounds. _

_However, she stopped when she heard the familiar sound of the lord coming into his own room, which was next to hers. As she looked to her right, she spotted him, leaning against the railing of his own balcony. Her eyes narrowed when she felt his eyes to her and she looked away, not the liking the almost predatory look in his eyes. One side of her felt like running away from this beast, but the other wished to show him the sight of a _real _predator; but neither was able to win and she simply sat there, unable to move from the spot. However, she could not be silent for very long, for the Lord standing across from her was seeking an answer at that moment._

"_Tell me Kotan, might you sing?" he asked, his voice hinted at amusement, but she found none. She was angry, but remained silent, although her ears fluttered a bit, showing her irritation. Lord Sesshou-Maru became rather angry himself because of her silence._

"_I asked you a question, and I expect an answer," he said, his eyes narrowing in warning. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and decided that she at least owed him an explanation._

"_I refuse to talk to you until you use my real name."_

_So that was how it was. _

"_Woman, if you have not noticed, you are in my castle, and I am the Lord. You are also under my care and protection at the moment, so I suggest you respond to whatever it is I wish to call you," he told, rather irritated about having explain these things to her. Usually he would have to tell them to stop groveling, but with this woman, he had to put forth effort to even get her to listen to him. Why must woman of other lands be so difficult? _

"_Very well, but only because you insist," she said, still looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Call me what you wish, but be decent enough to tell me what it is you are calling."_

_He raised a brow at her statement, not understanding what she meant. _

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

_She gave a heavy sigh and prepared herself for a lengthy explanation. And a mouth full of words she had yet to completely understand._

"_Well, you see, I can't actually speak your language," she said, while stumbling over the words greatly. Sesshou-Maru noticed this immediately, and began to wonder._

"_To make this short," she started off, still stumbling over her words, "I was just using my mind to talk to you before. That is why the nobles were looking at you oddly," she told him, and lowered her head in shame. However, she suddenly felt a small movement of the earth and felt as her was lifted to look right into the face of the Lord. Her eyes widened in shock and she stiffened, not used to being so close to another's face. She then blushed when he smiled at her, giving her an uneasy, yet comforting feeling compared to his smirk earlier. This was much more pleasing to the eye. _

"_You needn't blush, there is nothing wrong with how we are," he told her and smiled more when the blush became darker. "Now, tell me more, I wish to know more of this mind speaking ability of yours,' he said, and sat down cross-legged in front of her. _

_Now, unlike before in the dining hall, she actually felt comfortable around him, her two sides settling on the same conclusion for once, and she found no need for her usual mirror trick to calm herself. _

_As she sat down to tell him, she felt her darker side prying, and trying to imbed itself into her mind. But she quickly pushed it back, giving her lighter side more control. Although it made her darker side very angry, at least her lighter side had a better personality for showing than her other side did. _

So? Is it good? Now you know her name. And in two languages! And yes I know, my name is like a really short version of hers. And yes, I go by names that are all derived from this one. Like Kash, Nara, Shana, ect… Also, do not try to translate her title, because you won't get anything. Her title and name are all part my language, which I am currently making and using in many of my original stories. **And do not steal it! **It has taken a long time for me to get what little have. So don't go screwing up my handy work by plagiarizing! I don't mind if you like it and want to use, but please tell me first, so you can get proper translations! Otherwise, you'll end up with something really fucked up looking! And I can read it, so you'll just make a fool of yourself! Anywho, you know the drill, R&R, opr I won't update, unless you're White Alchemist. Then I'll post it just for you, my only adoring fan!


	8. My Light, My Dark

_It had been a long night, and Sesshou-Maru had only went back to his room when the woman had asked if he'd still like a song before he slept. He had of course agreed, and was soon immersed in the melody, of a much calmer, more pleasing tone of music. _

The end is near 

My summer days

All the great things go away

Feel the cold coming round the bend

Everything's gonna change again

Down another day

Down another day

Oh the winter I adore

Summers gone forever more

Someday he'll come back to me

Season's change to set me free

Down another day

Down another day

Don't have to bore you with details

I'll never let you down

And in the morning the sunrise

Will never let you down

If I could hold you tomorrow

I'd never let you down

And when she's golden the ocean

Will never let you down

The end is near, my winter fling

Change is melting everything

Now it's time to sink below

Season come, season go

Down another day

Down another day

Don't have to bore you with details

I'll never let you down

And in the morning the sunrise

Will never let you down

If I could hold you tomorrow

I'd never let you down

And when she's golden the ocean

Will never let you down

I keep saying goodbye

Saying good bye

Keep saying goodbye

He's always coming back

He keeps coming back

He keeps coming back

I keep saying goodbye

Saying good bye

Keep saying goodbye

He's always coming back

He keeps coming back

You keep coming back

Don't have to bore you with details

I'll never let you down

And in the morning the sunrise

Will never let you down

If I could hold you tomorrow

I'd never let you down

And when she's golden the ocean

Will never let you down

Down another day

Down another day

Will never let you down 

Down another day

Down another day

_He had fallen asleep shortly after it had ended._

_The next morning was rather, 'interesting', to say the least. _

_Lord Sesshou-maru woke up to the soft voice of a woman, and quite frankly he could of swore it was a dream, and responded how he would in one. However, he was badly mistaken when he opened his eyes and saw the woman from next-door staring at him with a death glare, and a big, bright red tick mark pulsing just above her left eye. He could also see that her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. As he continued to stare, her eye began to twitch, and then her nose began to as well. Finally her ears became red, and he couldn't help himself. He let out a hearty laugh, and clutched his stomach, falling back onto his bed and rolling back and forth. He was about to go into true hysterics if he hadn't felt someone rap their knuckles across his skull, hard. _

_He immediately grabbed at his head and pulled it away from the offence, reminding him of being reprimanded as a pup. He so sorely hated it when his mother would do that. He would rather have his father hit him, than to feel his mother's cold glare on his back while he stood in the corner whenever he happened to anger her, or break a rule. That was much worse than his father's fist, for, unlike his father, his mother wasn't afraid to loose a firstborn son, if it meant she got rid of a "useless pup", as she used to oh so lovingly put it. _

_After a few moments, he looked up and saw the woman still there, with her arms crossed and slight smirk on her face. At first he was simply angry with her, then he began to feel rather flustered, since woman didn't often look men in the face, not considering the fact that she had been for a good while. _

_After a few more, uneasy moments, at least for him it was, Sesshou-Maru stood up and walked over to her, and held his hand out to her. She just looked at it and then looked him in the face again. So he decided to elaborate._

"_Would you care to join me for breakfast?" he asked, rather pleasantly, but still with his tone of authority. _

_She responded with a similar tone, but with a little less authority than his, out of respect. _

"_Yes, … I would," she told him, and he saw her lips move and heard her voice stumble over the words, making him smile. So she was trying to learn his language?_

"_If you would like, I could teach you how to speak my language, if you will teach me more of your own," he told her, giving her a light smile, and began to lead her towards the dining hall. _

_She too smiled, but instead faced forward, letting all see it. _

"_Yes, …thank, you… I would… like, that," she said, a little better than last time. Her smile brightened when he nodded his head in approvement. _

_Breakfast went well, and afterwards Sesshou-Maru led her out to the Dojo. He had been curious about her abilities for a while now, and thought it was a good time to have her show him. _

_When they got inside, she became engrossed in the sheer size of it, and simply walked about with her head straight up, looking at the carvings on the ceiling. _

_She stopped in the middle, and stared, loving how it looked, just like everything else in the castle. _

_However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first it felt funny, having someone touch her, but that feeling soon left her and was replaced a sort of calm. It was odd to her, for so often when she was younger, if someone touched her, it felt like they sent an electricity though her. But when he touched her just now, all she felt was warmth. It made her smile, and then blush from the way he looked at her. _

"_Your doing it again," she told him, but her lips didn't move, and he knew what she was doing. _

"_I'm sorry, but you should tell me what makes you uncomfortable, so that I may know what not to do around you," Sesshou-Maru told her, and then walked over to the West wall. There he picked up his Tokijin, and walked towards her. _

_Kinmostu-Jemu backed away in fright, not understanding why he would suddenly raise a sword to her. But when a smile formed on his face, she stopped, and surprised him by returning it. _

_So he wanted to battle her, did he? Well, that was fine by her. Lifting her arms to the sides, she snapped her hands out straight, so that she formed a line from fingertip to fingertip. (In other words, she straightened her hands out so that she made a straight line across her shoulders) His smile turned into a smirk and he charged, hoping to see some real power. _

_As quick as a flash, she had bent her arms at the elbows, so that her arms were still at shoulder height and her palms faced outward, toward her opponent, her fingertips just barely not touching. As he jumped, she closed her eyes, and focused on the sound of his clothing as it rustled in the wind. When he was naught but an inch from her, she allowed her fingertips to touch, and he was sent backward. He did a flip and landed in a crouch. When he looked at her, he couldn't believe his eyes. _

_A pure white barrier was flickering about her, making her burgundy kimono glow like cherry wood in firelight. It made his eyes wander, and she took immediately notice. _

_While his eyes took a minute to look, she quickly formed a few hand signs, ending with she flat against each other in front of her, with only her ring fingers folded across her hands. Sesshou-Maru only looked up when he heard a crackling sound. At this, his eyes widened. _

_Her barrier was shrinking, and it was reforming as a ball of pure energy at the tips of her index fingers. He knew not what to expect, and could think of only one way to defeat her, with a full frontal attack, cutting though hers and attacking her when she's vulnerable. However, he was expecting what happened next. _

_Right before his eyes, he saw her hands move in the slightest motion, making the white ball of energy turn pitch-black. Then her opened, showing him their blackness and the red ring, just as she pointed her index fingers at him, sending the attack right at him. The red rings burned into his eyes, keeping him still, and made the attack only feel as if he was being splashed with cold water. As it drenched him in its blackness, he felt his consciousness fading, and the last thing he saw, were her feet as they moved towards him, to kneel next to him and place a cold, clawed hand across his face. _

_She watched as he faded from consciousness. It saddened her that he would fall so easily, but it also made her sad that she was the reason he fell. As morbid thoughts filled her head, her darker side found a hole and slipped into her consciousness, feeding her thoughts that were even more morbid. _

Why do you feel such things for things boy? He will leave you, and you must kill him before he does. 

'_No, I will not listen to you,' she thought, closing her eyes, and tried to push it out of her mind. But it would not work, for her darker side was latched, clinging to her thoughts, and wouldn't let go. _

You must kill this boy, for he is weak, and is not suited for life.

'_No, you are wrong, he is not a boy. He may be younger than I, but he is no boy.'_

How poor of comprehension that shiroi-tsubasa is. Why do not kill it off, and let me lead you?

'_Because, you are dark, and it is light. You must be equal to each other, or you both will die.'_

Very well, but do not think I will leave you be. I only wish for some time away from such lightheaded, mortal-minded fools.

_With that it retreated back into the deeper depths of her mind, where it had little influence. As it left, she began to feel lightheaded, and fell atop them Lord of the West. _

Well? I hope you liked this one. It took me a bit to write out the last little conversation. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write using old English, and using royal terminology, and including how people used to speak in Latin? Believe me, I did my best, and I really hope it gets easier as it goes. If not, then y'al might have to help me out a bit. Anywho, R&R, thank you, and JA!


End file.
